Penny Bernadette
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: After Bernadette catches Penny cheating on Leonard, she's determined to do anything to keep her from telling. Anything.


Bernadette was having a great day and it was only getting better as she was making her way to go to get Penny for lunch.

She lightly knocked and received no answer. She slowly opened the door and peeked in but saw something that almost caused her to faint.

Penny was facing away from the door, on her knees and in front of a black man who had not a stitch of clothing on. Her head was bobbing back and forth, making it obvious to Bernadette what she was doing to this man who was not her husband. He noticed her standing at the door and smiled before closing his eyes and having what was obviously an orgasm in the singer's mouth. Bernadette quietly closed the door and backed away from the room.

"What the fuck," she said to herself as she walked back to the exit of the building.

Later that night.

Bernadette quickly changed out of her purple dress and into the pair of jeans and tight white tank top. The entire time she changed, she could not get the picture of Penny cheating on her husband out of her mind.

As she was making her way out of the building, she bumped into Penny.

"Leaving already?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a headache so I'm heading back to the apartment," she responded.

"Too bad, I wanted to hang out a bit today before I head out for business," Miranda said with a smile.

"Maybe next time," Carrie said, smiling back.

Penny headed out while Bernadette headed for the exit. As she passed by the restrooms, she bumped into the man she saw earlier.

"Hey," the tall black man said.

"Hi," Bernadette said, looking at the ground.

"Enjoy the show earlier?" he asked.

Bernadette looked at him with a disgusted look. "You know she's married, right?"

"So am I, no big deal," he responded. Bernadette sighed and started walking away. "If you ever want a taste of chocolate, you know where to find me!" he shouted out.

She started walking faster towards the exit when she realized she had left her phone. She walked back and passed by the man once again.

"Hungry?" he asked as she rushed past.

"No," she simply responded.

Once she got back to her dressing room, she noticed several missed text messages on her phone. She sat down and took the time to respond to all of them. By the time she was done, she realized that she had been in the room for a half hour. She got up and left, again bumping into Miranda as she left.

"I thought you had a headache. Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little better; I forgot my phone and got caught up texting," Bernadette responded. Penny started to walk away when she was stopped. "Hey Penny!" Bernadette shouted out. "Why don't you come to your apartment and we can hang out for a bit like you wanted."

The two shared a smile before leaving together. They both passed the man again, this time with no words exchanged. They went into their separate cars and headed towards the apartment. After a fifteen minute drive, they arrived and headed up to Penny's apartment. Penny sat down on the bed while Bernadette tossed her bag onto a chair.

"Want anything to drink?" Penny asked.

"Got any beer?" Bernadette asked back.

Penny retrieved two beers from the mini-bar and tossed one to her friend. She sat down on a chair and quickly drank the beer down while Bernadette drank slower.

"Thirsty?" Penny asked.

"It's just…I need a drink after today," Bernadette said, grabbing another beer.

"What? Did something happen?" Penny and asked as she stood up.

"No, nothing happened to me. Just forget it," she said as she finished her second beer.

"Tell me right now," Penny commanded.

"Really, it's not important at all."

"Tell me or I'll break this," Penny said as she grabbed Bernadette's phone.

Bernadette tried to grab it back but Penny held it out of her reach and started to dig her nails into the screen. "Last chance."

"It's you!" Bernadette shouted out. "I saw you…with the guy…on your knees."

Penny slowly handed the phone back to Bernadette and sat down. She looked like a small child that had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"How much did you see?" she asked.

"I only saw you for about twenty seconds but it was…you know, the last twenty seconds," Bernadette said, not looking at her. "He caught me just as he was finishing and I left. That's why I was leaving early, it was just so shocking." Bernadette stood up over Penny and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're married, how could you do something like that?"

"It has nothing to do with Leonard, I love him," Penny said.

"Enough to suck another man's…" Bernadette stopped herself before finishing the sentence.

"It just happened; it was one time," Penny responded, still with a shocked look on her face. "You can't tell anyone."

Bernadette sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm not a good liar and Leonard is a good friend, I don't know if I could hold something like this back."

"You have to, Bernie. It would crush him to find out," she said, grabbing onto her hand.

"I don't think I can."

Penny looked around the room nervously before looking at Bernadette again, only this time she was looking lower. Her eyes met Bernadette's heaving chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. She could tell by the pace that she was beyond nervous.

"Maybe I could do something for you to make sure that you don't tell," Penny said, licking her lips.

"Like what?" Bernadette said as she turned towards her and noticed her staring. "What are you looking at?"

"You have a beautiful body Bernie."

"Penny?"

"Shh," Penny said, placing a finger over Bernadette's lips. "I know what I can do to keep you quiet."

She removed her finger and gave her a quick kiss, causing Bernadette to jump up off the bed.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled, wiping her mouth.

Penny stood up and walked towards her. Bernadette backed away until her back pressed against the wall. Penny pushed her own body up against Bernadette until she was nose-to-nose with her.

"I want a shot at that pretty little body of yours. That should keep you quiet," she said.

"I…I've…I've never done…let me go," Bernadette said nervously.

"Shh," Penny again covered Bernadette's mouth. "Calm down and have a seat."

Penny backed away and let Bernadette move. Bernadette slowly made her way to the bed and sat down. Penny stood in front of her and smiled before pulling her shirt off. Bernadette watched as her friend lifted the tight black tank top off and wrapped it around her neck. She quickly tossed the shirt down and continued watching as Penny unhooked her bra and let her perfect breasts free.

"Wow," Bernadette whispered when she saw them.

"Leonard said the same thing when he first saw these," Penny said as she pulled her jeans and panties down, exposing her clean-shaven pussy.

Bernadette stared at her crotch as she felt a stirring in her own. "I never would have guessed you were a shaver," she said as an intense warm feeling grew in her pants.

Penny sat down next to Bernadette and started rubbing her thigh slowly. She leaned forward and gave her another kiss; this time getting a much more positive response. Bernadette timidly started kissing back until she caught herself and broke the kiss.

"This isn't right," Bernadette said as she tried to move away from her.

"You're right," Penny said, catching Bernadette off guard. "You should be naked too."

Bernadette stood up and started to walk towards the door but was stopped when Penny grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, I don't…" she stopped after Penny slapped her on the ass. "Don't do that. Now…" she was again cut off when she felt her jeans being pulled down.

Penny roughly pulled Bernadette down on the bed by her jeans and pushed her on her back. She climbed on top of her and sat on her chest, facing away. Bernadette tried to fight her off but froze when she heard her zipper being pulled down. She felt her pants being roughly pulled off. She was beyond embarrassed when she felt a cool breeze on her trimmed pussy.

"So you don't like wearing panties…nice," Penny said as she pulled the jeans off of her and tossed them across the room.

Before Bernadette could respond, she felt Penny's fingers running through her pubic hair. She was nervous but also was getting very excited. Once Penny's hand pressed against her pussy, she found out just how excited she was.

"Soaking fucking wet…I knew you were enjoying this," she said, holding her wet hand up in front of her own face before licking all of Bernadette's juices from it.

Penny looked back at Bernadette and slowly sucked on her own finger. This caused Bernadette to giggle, which in turn caused Penny to giggle. At this point, Bernadette realized that fighting was not going to work. Once Penny pressed her hand against her pussy again, she responded with a soft moan. They looked each other in the eye and it was on from there.

Bernadette reached out and pulled Penny down to her, giving her the proper kiss that she had fought against twice before. Penny put her wet hands around Bernadette's cheek and took control of the kiss. Both girls were in heaven as they experienced their first loving kiss.

Once the embrace was broken, Penny started grabbing at her new lover's tank top and pulled it off over her head. She instantly dug her face into the perfect set of the round mounds beneath her. Only the sounds of kissing, slobbering and moaning could be heard in the room.

After a minute of breast worship, Penny rose from her chest and sat up, still sitting on Bernadette's hip. She grabbed onto her friend's hands and drew them to her own chest. Bernadette cooed when her hands grabbed onto the perfect breasts hanging from Penny's body. She never could have imagined how great it would be to play with a sex of perfect of breasts before. She had only grabbed at her own before, but hers were a lot more massive and fatter than Penny's. Both girls closed their eyes and moaned as she kept her hands on Penny's chest for several minutes.

Once she released her grip, Bernadette gently pushed Carrie off of her and sat up next to her. They both tilted their heads and shared another kiss. As they kissed, both girls lowered their hands until they were touching each other's soaking wet pussies.

Bernadette jumped when Penny's index finger found its way between her puffy lips. She returned the favor by doing the same to her friend. They never broke the kiss as they lightly fingered each other. They both got increasingly wet and tried slipping a second finger in. Bernadette had not trouble putting another finger in Penny, but it took some work for a second finger to fit inside her own body.

Penny pushed Bernadette back down on the bed and shoved the second finger in as hard as possible. Bernadette screamed loudly as her pussy was stretched further. She felt both fingers slide in and out at a faster and faster pace until she could hold on no longer. She arched her back and let out a deep moan as an intense orgasm washed over her. She was so lost in her lust that she did not even realize that Penny was busy licking up every drop of cum that her pussy produced.

Bernadette remained still on the bed as she received her first licking from a woman. She stared up at the ceiling with a big smile, feeling Penny's tongue and breath on her swollen and sensitive opening. After a few seconds, she saw Penny's crotch above her head. Slowly, it lowered down until it met her lips. Without missing a beat, Bernadette let her tongue slip out and started licking her pussy while hers was still being ravished.

The girls were locked in a 69 as Bernadette experienced the taste of another woman for the first time. She had tasted her own juices many times in her life but never before tasted different juices. She immediately realized that pussy was indeed one of her favorite tastes. She slowly worked her tongue around the hot, wet hole resting against her mouth as her nostrils soaked up the intense smell of pleasure.

Around two minutes after the 69 was locked in, Penny sat up and put all of her weight down on Bernadette's face. Bernadette was unaffected by the change of position and kept her tongue circling around inside the increasingly moistening crotch around it. Penny leaned back and purred as her body started to tense up before exploding in an orgasm that drenched her friend's face.

Bernadette closed her eyes and lapped up as much of the hot cum that fell from Penny as she could, all while keeping a big smile on her face. Once Penny came down from her orgasm, she removed herself from Bernadette's face and collapsed next to her. They two girls embraced in a hug before taking a chance to relax.

"That was awesome," Penny whispered into Bernadette's ear.

"I never thought I'd like being with a woman so much," she responded before sharing a small kiss. She stared into Penny's eyes before jumping out of bed and going through her bag. "I've got an idea for something fun we can try," she said while looking.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Bernadette said, holding up a ten inch, pink dildo.

She flipped a switch on the toy and watched as it violently shook in her hands. She looked over at Penny, who was licking her lips and running her hand down her body. She reached for the toy once Bernadette got back in bed but was stopped.

"You went first last time, it's my turn," Bernadette said with a devilish smile.

Penny rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide. Bernadette held the toy against her clit and drew it closer to Penny. She licked her lips before slowly inching it into the waiting cunt of her friend.

Penny's eyes went wide as the thick toy slid between her soaking wet lips and into her pussy. She immediately arched her back as the feeling of fullness ran through her. Bernadette held her eyes closed and mouth open, groaning as she started thrusting in and out. It took no time before she was slamming it is hard as she possibly could.

Penny spread her arms out on the bed and laughed with each thrust. She had never had someone fuck her with a toy before and she loved every second of it. She looked up at Bernadette and saw the fake-angry face she was making as she pumped away. Penny could not help but laugh at the faces she was making. Eventually, she just closed her eyes and took in the fucking.

Several minutes in, both girls felt a stir within their crotches. The vibration on Bernadette's clit sent her into another orgasm while at the same time; Penny had her own climax around the toy. Both girls froze in lust as they felt the pleasure rush through them.

Before Bernadette was fully recovered, Penny took the vibrator from her, pushed her onto the bed and took her turn. Without skipping a beat, she slammed the toy as deep as she could into Bernadette, causing her to jump back into reality.

Bernadette did as Penny and spread her arms wide, closed her eyes and just took in the feeling. Penny was a lot rougher with the fucking than she had been…and she loved it. It was the hardest that she could ever remember being fucked.

Penny, meanwhile, was loving being in charge. She treated the toy like it was attached to her body and made sure to get full use out of it. She held it in one hand while using her other hand to slap various parts of Bernadette's body, particularly her breasts. After just a few minutes of fucking, Bernadette's breasts were beat-red.

Penny kept fucking her for several minutes until Bernadette arched her back and had yet another orgasm, this one accompanied by a loud shriek.

"FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed as a puddle of her juices formed underneath her ass.

Penny pulled the toy out of her and started rubbing it against her clit. Shortly thereafter, she stood up directly over Bernadette and started slapping her own pussy until her cum started spraying out. She squirted what seemed like a gallon of cum all over her friend. Bernadette opened her mouth wide and caught as much as she possibly could. When it was over, she was coated in a thick layer of sweet smelling liquid.

Penny lay down next to Bernadette and snuggled next to her while they both recovered from their intense love-making.

"That was beyond awesome," Bernadette whispered. "I never want this to end."

"Be patient sweetie, this isn't over just yet."

Xxxxx


End file.
